Growing Up Genius
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid and Prentiss' daughter is now four years old. What's she like? AU in my Prentiss Reid world.
1. Kids are Always Just Kids

Title: Growing up Genius Part 1: Kids are Always Just Kids  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Disclaimer: I don't own these folks, never claimed to as they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses that bring them to : T  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss' daughter is now four years old. What's she like?  
Notes: Wow, so this the last in my series (Wedding Dates Blues, Who Celebrates Six Months?, Drama Love and Parents, Planning the Big Day, Sometimes the Best Laid Plans Bumps in the Road, Developments and Changes, A New Addition). I'm not sure there is the same interest in this as when I started it. But I wanted to bring it through to the end. Then I'm gonna start on a whole new series with this pairing cause I heart them. Which will not be as long! Let me know if you still like this.

* * *

Sonya Prentiss-Reid was now four years old, she was at her best Henry Jureau's house. Will was watching the two kids, as he did once a week, he was glad that the weather was warming up so they could play outside. Although they were fairly well behaved but they could get on each other's nerves when they were in the house all day. It was still fairly cool out, the kid were in their coats, and rubber boots.

Will normally watched Sonya twice a week, and Prentiss would watch Henry once a week; after Henry was done school, and Sonya was finished pre-school. The two kids were growing up like they were cousins, which is exactly what JJ and Prentiss had wanted for the kids. Neither of them wanted to have another child, but didn't want Sonya and Henry to grow up alone either.

"Uncle Will!" Sonya exclaimed coming over to him. "My coat is too warm, can I take it off?"

"It's still too cold for you to wear just your t-shirt," Will told her. "I can go find one of Henry's old spring coats if you want to borrow."

"Can you please, I'm too hot."

Will was still amazed by the little girl. She was two years younger then his own son, but she was so articulate. He sometimes forgot when he just watched the two kids playing that Sonya was as smart as she was. She acted like any other child when she was with Henry, but as soon as she opened her mouth she sounded like she was three times her age. He went inside and found her a lighter to coat to play in.

He brought it out, and she took of her own heavy coat, and put on the new one. She easily zipped it up all by herself. Will was amazed how she could be a genius just like her father one second and then his son's best friend the next. She was a sweet little girl and he was glad he got to watch her grow up with his son.

"Thank you Uncle Will!" she exclaimed, then ran off to play with her friend.

Will was sitting on the patio with a coffee watching the two kids as they ran around the yard after each other. It might be warm for them to be running around after each other, but it was still very cool outside in the early spring. He watched them playing for a little while longer, and then slipped inside to use the bathroom and refill his coffee cup.

Sonya and Henry were still outside playing. They had started to play on the wooden play structure that JJ and Will had bought Henry one year as a Christmas gift. It had swings, a slide as well a part that was covered for them to play under. Sonya liked that they didn't have go the park to play on a slide when she was at Henry's. The kids play on the play structure all day long, they would make up all kinds of imaginary stories.

"I'm tired of sliding," Henry complained.

"Well I'm not," Sonya replied.

"I want to swing."

"Then you gotta show me how to swing by myself like you do!"

"I can't!" Henry protested.

"I showed you how to not get scared when you gotta read out loud!"

"I know but I'm not as smart as you."

Sonya scrunched up her nose. "I'm not smart!"

Despite everything Sonya knew, she didn't realise that she was different from her friend. She thought she was just like every other child her age. She didn't realise when she was at day care or preschool that the other kids her age couldn't read by themselves like she could. Sonya thought that it was normal that she could read books out loud to her parents. She knew that her daddy was smart, but didn't think she was the same as him.

"Yeah you are!" Henry told her. "You're like super smart! You know more stuff than I do and you're not as old as me."

"Well you're being silly," she huffed. "I still don't know how to swing by myself, and you could show me how!"

"I can't show you. But I bet you can't climb up on top where the swings are," he challenged his friend so she would stop bugging him.

"I bet that I can!" Sonya defended.

Sonya was up on the play structure in a minute, trying to climb toward where the swings were. She was good at climbing things, she liked to climb on everything. She was doing all right at first. Then her big rubber boots got in the way and she lost her footing, and fell, hitting her head. Henry looked up and noticed that his father was not on the patio anymore, he ran into the house.

"Dad! Dad!! Sonya fell!" he exclaimed, bursting through the door.

Will went running outside, and was surprised to see Sonya still on the ground. He kneeled down in front of her, checking her. As he pulled out his cell phone to call for an ambulance. He was glad that he didn't see any blood, but the fact that she wasn't awake meant that she had really hurt her head. He hoped that Prentiss wouldn't be mad.

"What happened?" Will asked his son.

"I told her that she couldn't climb up on top of the swing," Henry whispered. "I didn't think she'd do it, and that'd she'd fall. Is Sonya gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine, but she needs to go to the hospital."

Will was relieved when someone answered the phone. He told the dispatcher what had happened. It felt like a lifetime that he had to wait for to hear the sirens. He was glad when the paramedics came, and loaded her into the ambulance. They were trying to reassure him that Sonya was going to be all right, but Will was more worried about how Prentiss was going to react to all of this.

Emily Prentiss, meanwhile was at work. She had just sat down to eat her lunch. It had been a trying day. There were days where she missed being a part of the BAU, but she liked being able to go home every night and tuck her daughter into bed. The four year old was more than worth the sacrifice. She was still with the FBI, but was now a teacher. Garcia joked all the time that she and Spencer Reid were the FBI power couple, especially since Prentiss had received completed her PHD programme in social psychology.

Prentiss taught the basics of profiling, and how watching human behaviour helped in every day investigations. Some of her students were looking for an assignment to the BAU, but most were just interested in learning how to use basic profiling to their advantage so they might not have to wait for the highly sought after department in order to solve a case. It seemed to be helping, and it felt good to her that she was able to still help people, indirectly. Often times the team would still ask her what she thought when they hit a wall in a case, but she thought that had more to do with the fact that she was always available through Reid then their needing her. It still felt nice to bounce around ideas in the bullpen from time to time.

She had opened a book the Reid had insisted she read, and was just starting to get into it, in between bites of the chicken Caesar salad that she was enjoying, when her phone began to ring. She was surprised to see JJ's home number show up on her caller ID. Although she knew that it was Will she was still surprised to see the number show up. He didn't usually call her when he was watching Sonya. He liked to watch the little girl. She put a bookmark in her book and answered the phone.

"Emily," Will mumbled, his voice frantic.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sonya fell, she was climbing on the swing set we have in the back yard, and she fell off, she hit her head, and I have no idea what else she managed to hurt. We're on the way to the hospital now, she's going to want you once she wakes up. I'm so sorry. I took my eyes off of her for a few minutes."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Prentiss hung up the phone, she went into her superiors office, and explained what had happened, they he assured her that they could just reschedule the class. She practically ran to her car, and then began to dial Reid's number frantically. She got annoyed when he didn't answer the phone. She knew that he was working and couldn't answer it, but this was not the kind of message she wanted to leave on his voicemail. She didn't even know how badly their daughter hurt, but she knew he would want to hear it from her not a recording.

Reid, meanwhile, was interviewing a suspect in the team's latest case. He felt like the whole thing was going nowhere. The woman sitting in front of him would not trip up. Hotch, and Morgan had already tried, and finally sent Reid in thinking that his being a genius would be able to outsmart the brilliant young woman. So far he had had little success, although he blamed it in part on his ringing cell phone. He tried to ignore it, but he knew that is was his wife calling.

Prentiss had never called him more then once before. She knew that if he didn't answer it meant that he was busy with the case, and she would wait for him to return her call. She had worked in the field for years before their daughter was born. Prentiss had since quit the BAU, and was now a teacher with FBI academy to be able to spend more time with their now four year old little girl. After the fourth time in a row the phone rang, and he didn't hear the familiar beep of getting a voicemail he knew something must be wrong.

He excused himself, still the woman in the interrogation room said nothing. Hotch was shocked the Reid had left in the middle of the interview. Reid was always the picture of professionalism when he was in the field. He had never walked out on an interview to answer his phone before.

"Reid! You weren't done in there!" Hotch reprimanded.

"I know! But Emily kept calling me, I'm pretty sure that this isn't about my forgetting to put my socks in the hamper again," he explained, walking past his boss, and calling home.

Reid didn't care about the consequences of his actions. He knew that he shouldn't walk out in the middle of an interview, but his family came first. His mind was not all there once he had gotten the second call, and all the time in the world with the suspect would not have made a difference. Reid took out his phone then he dialed Prentiss' number.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asked when he heard her answer the phone.

"Sonya," she replied, her voice quivering.

She knew that she had to keep herself together. She didn't have time to pull over on the side of the highway and have an emotional breakdown because her daughter had been hurt. Sonya needed her to get there and hold her hand. Hearing his voice made her realise that it was real. Sonya was hurt, and Reid was thousands of miles away, busy working on a case. Knowing that she was close helped her feel better, and solidified her choice to no longer travel in her mind. She couldn't imagine her four year old being alone, or with a family friend when she was hurt. At least one of them could go and hold her hand, and reassure her that she was going to be all right.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Is she all right? What's going on?"

"Slow down, Spencer," she whispered. "Yes, I mean, I think so. I don't know Spencer!"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm not with her right now! I just got a call from Will!" she cried into the phone. "She was playing with Henry. She climbed up the play structure they have. She fell off of it and hit her head. They are on their way to hospital now."

"I'm on my way home. I don't know how long it will be."

"You were clearly busy, you can probably finish what it was you were doing."

"My head won't be in it. My little girl is hurt, when she wakes up in that hospital room a phone call won't calm her down. She'll want both of us to be there. I don't care if I have to fly the jet myself!"

"Spencer just because you have read one hundred and thirteen books of flying planes, and can fly a single engine prop plane does not mean you can fly a jet!"

"I highly doubt it will come to that," Reid reasoned. "I love you Dolcezza I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I love you to Spencer, I'll tell Sonya you're on your way when I get to see her."

The two of them hung up their phones at the same time. Reid put his phone in his pocket then went over to Hotch. Rossi was now in the interrogation room. Reid was white as a sheet as he went back toward the room.

"What's going on Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Sonya fell and hit her head, I need to go home," he explained. "Once I know she's all right I could come back, but my mind isn't going to be in this case until I see her."

"If you're planning on coming back, I can arrange transportation."

"I am, once I know that she's all right, thank you."

Reid couldn't believe how quickly Hotch had been able to pull the necessary strings it took for him to have access to the plane so he could get back to Virginia. It wasn't even an hour before he was on the plane. Reid could barely sit still as he sat alone on the jet, waiting for it to land so he could go to the hospital to see his daughter. He was fairly certain that a rocket or worm hole would not be fast enough to get to his daughter's side. He tried Prentiss' phone to find out an update, but got no answer.

End Part 1

Notes: Okay I know this was evil of me. But as always this fic is complete, and will be updated daily. I hope you like the look at Sonya. This was the hardest part of this fic for me to write. Probably because I know it's the end. I hope I am doing justice here. After this I have a new idea in my brain so look for it.


	2. On the Mend

Title: Growing up Genius Part 2: On the Mend  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Disclaimer: I don't own these folks, never claimed to as they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses that bring them to life.  
Rating: T  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss' daughter is now four years old. What's she like?  
Notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's all cleared up now. I had to figure out how to make this four parts, and this the only way I could make it work. I hope Sonya is a believable kid.

* * *

Prentiss had arrived at the hospital. Will ran right over to her, Henry was sitting a waiting room, tears falling down his face. He was worried about his friend. Prentiss just wanted to see the Sonya really was all right. She needed to see her daughter with her own eyes, and she knew that she would feel better.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm so sorry, Emily," Will told her. "They need to some x-rays to see if she broke anything, they don't think she needs an MRI. Said it was just a mild concussion. I just went in to use the bathroom. I wasn't more then maybe ten minutes, and Henry came running into the house telling me that she had fallen."

"You can't watch them twenty four seven, and Sonya does like to climb," she explained, then looked at Henry. "I'm not mad you, sometimes kids get hurt."

"Okay Aunt Emily," Henry whispered. "I didn't think she'd actually climb up there and try to walk on it!"

"I know, I told you I'm not mad."

A nurse came in. "Are you Sonya's mother?"

"Yes, I am," Prentiss replied.

"Sonya won't calm down, why don't you come with me?"

"Thank you." She followed the nurse.

As soon as she got close to the room she could hear the unmistakable cries of her daughter. It broke her heart every time she had to hear her daughter cry in pain. She wanted to be the one who took that hurt away from her. She knew that this was going to take more then kisses to heal. She went into the room and Sonya's eye lit up as soon as she saw her mother. She held out her arms, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Mommy!" sniffled Sonya.

"I'm right here," Prentiss assured the little girl, gently soothing her long dark hair.

"It hurts."

"What hurts?"

"My head, and my hand, and my arm, and my shoulder, and my tummy," Sonya explained.

"That's why Daddy and I tell you not to climb things you can fall down and get hurt."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, can I go home now?"

"No, sweetheart, you can't go home just yet. The doctors need to fix what's wrong first. They are going to have to take some pictures of your bones."

"How do they do that?"

Prentiss was glad that her daughter took the bait, Sonya loved to learn. She was just like her father that way. There were times where the child still amazed her. Sonya might only be four years old but she was smart. The nurse seemed surprised that Prentiss was trying to explain what the x-ray machine was, but didn't say anything.

"They have a special machine called and x-ray machine," Prentiss explained. "You have to go into a special room, with a special hospital gown, and they take a picture of your bones and they see if any of them are broken."

"Oh okay, I guess that's not too bad," Sonya whispered. "Can you hold my hand?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you have to be alone for that. But I will give you a big hug when you're done."

"Okay," she sniffled uncertainly.

"I know you can be my big brave girl, Sonya."

"I guess, where's Daddy?"

"He's on his way. It takes a long time to get from California to here."

"But he's coming?"

"Of course he is. He's going to want to see that you are okay, and I bet give you hugs and kisses."

"Okay, I think I'm ready to be brave."

"I'm so proud of you Sonya."

The nurse came over and took Sonya's hand and brought her into another room to do the x-rays. Prentiss watched as her daughter went, she was expecting Sonya to get upset, but she didn't. It didn't take long for the nurse to come back with Sonya. Prentiss smiled at her daughter, and Sonya went right over to her mother, curling into her.

"The doctor will be in in a few minutes," the nurse said softly before leaving the room.

"Can we call Daddy?" Sonya asked after the nurse had left. "I wanna hear my story now."

"All right, I'm sure he'll tell you your story."

Prentiss smiled she thought it was amazing that any time something was upsetting Sonya she would want to hear the story that Reid had read, her every night. By now Reid was able to tell her "I love you Forever" by Robert Munsch by memory. He had made time to tell her the story at least once every day since she was born. Sometimes it would be before bed time, and other times it would be when he was able to get away for a few minutes when he was on a hectic case. Somehow the little girl never got sick of her father reciting it, and Reid never seemed to get sick of telling it to the child. Prentiss dialed Reid's number.

Reid was on the plane trying to focus on re-reading case files on the flight back, when his phone began to ring. He was glad for the distraction. He smiled when he saw that is was his wife calling him. It put his mind at ease about his daughter. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Sonya would like to hear her story," she told him.

"So she's doing all right?"

"Yes, she has a mild concussion and she just got some x-rays done to see if she's broken any bones."

"All right, I should be there within an hour, put her on."

"Hi Daddy!" Sonya's excited voice boomed through the receiver.

"Hi, Amorino, how are you feelings?"

"My head hurts, and my arm hurts, and I wanna go home, but the doctors here won't let me."

"They want to make sure you won't hurt more when you go home."

"I guess, can you tell me my story?"

"Of course."

Reid began to tell her the story by memory. When he had first read it, it reminded of his mother, and he thought it was a sweet story to read to his daughter. He soon realised that he always ended up reading it to her at some point during the day when he was reading stories to help calm her down. After a while he decided he would read it to her until one of them got sick of it, and so far neither of them had. It took his mind off of her being hurt, and how long the flight felt as he pictured her face lighting up as he told her the story.

"I gotta go Daddy," Sonya said after he had finished the story. "The doctor is back."

"Okay, I love you Amorino," Reid replied.

"I love you too Daddy."

The doctor had told Prentiss that Sonya was going to need a cast for her arm. She had broken her wrist, but her shoulder was only bruised. Prentiss was glad that there was nothing more serious going on. They went into another room where the doctor put the cast on her arm, then they set her up in a room, they wanted to keep her overnight because of the concussion. Once Sonya was set up in her room there was a soft knock at the door, then Will and Henry came in.

"I'm sorry Sonya," Henry told his friend.

"It's okay Henry," Sonya replied. "Maybe you can sign my cast when it dries?"

"Sure."

"And then when I'm better can you teach me how to use the swing all by myself?"

"I can try."

The two kids then began talking about how much fun they had had playing together that day. It always amazed Prentiss how her daughter could be a genius like her father, and still be a typical little girl with her friends. Prentiss and Will smiled at each other, amazed at how easily the two kids had just been able to forgive each other for what had happened. There was a knock on the door, and Garcia let herself in.

"Auntie Penny!!" both the kids exclaimed.

"Oh no! Now I don't know who to hug first," Garcia told the kids. "I guess the little sickie, who has a cast. Sonya Hope little girls are not supposed to break their arms."

"Auntie Penny it doesn't matter if you're a boy or you're a girl, when you fall off of high things you have a good chance of breaking a bone," Sonya stated matter of factly.

Garcia couldn't help but smile at the little girl, it was like she was channeling her father, minus the stats about the percentage of girls to boys who broke bones. "All right sweetpea you're right girls and boys are not that different. I nearly forgot your Uncle Dave asked me to bring this to you."

Garcia handed the little girl a bag with a new book in it. Sonya he told him once that she liked the smell of old books. SinceRossi had slowly been giving her his old books. Her face light up and she began to flip through the pages. There was another knock on the door, and Reid came in the room. Will, Henry and Garcia excused themselves, knowing that the family would want some alone time.

"Daddy!" Sonya exclaimed.

Reid went over and hugged his daughter. "How are you feeling Amorino?"

"I'm tired."

"Sometimes the medicine the doctors give you to help you feel better make you tired. Do I get to sign your cast?"

"Of course Daddy," she giggled. "The doctor hasn't said it's not dry yet."

"I can wait until the doctor says that it's okay."

"Are you gonna stay with me tonight? I gotta stay at the hospital."

"I'm not sure that I can, I am supposed to go back to work. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"But Daddy," she whispered, tears starting to form in her dark brown eyes, which were just like her mothers. "I want you to stay here with me so I'm not scared."

"I can try," Reid promised, unable to argue when those eyes began to water. "Amorino I said I'd go back to work after I saw you. Your mom will be here with you."

"I want both of you, please Daddy?"

"It's not up to me. I'll see what I can do."

"Okay," she whispered, she began to fall asleep.

Reid gently began to caress her temple, knowing that it would make her fall asleep. Her eyes slipped shut, and within a few minutes her breathing had slowed down slightly. He knew that she was asleep. Reid then looked up at his wife, feeling defeated. He wanted to stay with his family, but he had told Hotch that he would return to the case when he saw that Sonya was all right.

"I don't know what to do here," Reid admitted.

"What do you want to do?" Prentiss asked.

"Stay, but I told Hotch that I would come back and work the case."

"You never said when. Even if you go back tonight she's going to call you every time the nurse wakes her up, so that you can tell her a story."

"What do I tell Hotch?"

"The truth, you'll fly back once Sonya is home."

"All right, my mind won't be in it when I know she wants me here."

"Exactly, you're not any help to them if you're not one hundred percent there."

Reid made the phone call to Hotch, who did not seem surprised to learn that Reid had decided to stay at the hospital overnight, and return to work in the morning. After he had made the call a nurse had come into the room. He was glad that she had been brought to a children's hospital, which allowed the parents to stay. The nurse got maintenance to bring in a cot for them. Prentiss and Reid curled up together on the small cot, hoping to get some sleep that night.

End part 2

Notes: You had know it wasn't something too bad! Lol.. hope that I am doing this part some justice, the thing with the temple works, I've used it on kids a couple times. It kind of goes in a different direction in the next two parts.


	3. Being Who You Are

Title: Growing up Genius Part 3: Being Who You Are  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Disclaimer: I don't own these folks, never claimed to as they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses that bring them to  
Rating: T  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss' daughter is now four years old. What's she like?  
Notes: This one seems a little jumpy to me. I just had two ideas and only wanted one last part to make it an even ten. I am trying to show that Sonya is smart but still a four year old. I hope it's working.

* * *

It had been a week since Sonya had broken her arm and was getting used to having the cast on. Normally Prentiss loved to watch Henry. But that day Sonya and Henry had gotten into some kind of an argument when Sonya had gotten her hands on his math book. She was proud of her daughter for having figured out a lot of the math problems her friend was working on, but having the two kids not talking meant that she hadn't been able to get anything done in the house since one of them was always asking her questions. She was glad when she heard the doorbell ringing.

"Henry your father's here, get your things together," she told the boy before she answered the door.

"Hi Emily," Will said when she opened the door. "How was he today?"

"He was fine," Prentiss replied. "He had and Sonya aren't talking right now, I haven't gotten the whole story yet."

"Well you know kids, the strangest things can set 'em off."

"She nodded. "His homework is finished, and I double checked it."

"Thank you, but you know you don't have to do that."

"I know, but Sonya always wants to see his homework, so it's just as easy to get him to get it done right away."

"I always appreciate the help. I got a call from JJ on the way over here, they just touched down, they have to wrap up some paperwork, and will be home, she says in time for supper. So it's great that Henry's got his homework done so we can have more family."

"That must have been what Spencer was calling about, but I had a four and six year old to deal with and didn't get to the phone."

"I understand that, am I picking Sonya up from pre-school on Thursday?"

"Yeah, they switched one of my classes, you shouldn't have her more than an hour, depending on traffic. Hopefully the two of them will want to speak to each other before then."

"She's no problem at all, don't worry about it. With any luck," he agreed. "You almost ready Henry? I want to pick up something for supper on the way home to surprise your mom."

"Mom's gonna be home for supper?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, do you wanna go by her office an pick her up?"

"Yeah! Thank you Aunt Emily!" He was scooting out the door.

"What about saying goodbye to Sonya."

"I'm not talking to her."

Sonya was plunked down on the couch reading a book, and didn't even look their way. Will shrugged, and followed his son out of the house after saying his goodbyes to Prentiss and Sonya. Prentiss was happy that Reid would be home. She had made a lasagna which was in the oven already. She was glad that he would finally get to try it fresh instead of warmed up. She decided to put a load of laundry on while she had a few minutes.

"I'm upstairs sorting laundry if you need help with your book Sonya," Prentiss told her daughter.

Sonya nodded not even looking up from her book. Prentiss laughed. She was so focused when she read, just like her father. Sonya spent a lot of time reading her various books when she was at home. Prentiss was glad that the little girl seemed to be a good combination of both her parents, she had her father's brain there was no denying that, but she had gotten her mother's social skills. When Sonya was at day care or pre-school she liked to participate in the activities and she made friends easily.

Reid was glad to be home. The last case the team had been on had been a rough one, and it hadn't ended well. They had caught their guy, but not in time to save the child he had kidnapped. He was glad that he was home early enough to enjoy some time with his daughter and forget the horrors that came with his job, even if it was only for a few hours.

"Daddy!!" exclaimed Sonya, dropping her book, and running toward her father.

Reid smiled and picked her up when she got close to him. He loved it when he got to come home and see his daughter awake. There were many times where he would get in long after her bed time, and could only go into her room, and kiss her forehead. He could also smell the distinct smell of his wife's homemade lasagne. Suddenly he felt domestic, like he was just a regular father coming home to his wife and daughter.

"I missed you too Amorino," he told her. "Where's your mom?"

"She's doing laundry. I think," Sonya wrapped her free around her father's neck to hug him closer. "Guess what!?"

"Chicken butt!"

She giggled. "No silly! I learned math today!"

"That's great, but where did you learn math?"

"From Henry's book, then he got mad at me 'cause I helped him with a question. He had it wrong and I told him that it was wrong, and then he got mad at me and told me that I was wrong, and that he wanted to go home! I don't understand Daddy!" she rambled, just like any child her age.

Reid smiled, he loved to listen to her, he never remembered being so talkative when he was that age. "Do you remember when you were learning how to read, and you'd get mad because I would help you with a big word before you ready for my help? That's what you did to Henry today. You made him feel bad because you are younger then him, and he didn't ask for your help is."

"It's not my fault I figured it out before him!" she cried. "You say that I gotta be who I am all the time."

"I know that, but you need to ask someone before you help them, Sonya. Like you ask Mommy and me to do when you are trying to learn something new," he explained, putting her down on the couch. "You should always be yourself Sonya, always but you also need to respect your friends feelings."

"I understand Daddy, I'll tell Henry I'm sorry and that he can ask me if he wants help. When do I get to start real school like Henry?"

"Not until you're six."

"That's two years away! If I can already understand Henry's homework I don't understand why I can't be in real school insteada preschool."

He sat down next to her, and she cuddled into him, trying to butter him up, Sonya always tried to get her father to cave into her demands. Usually Reid could tune out the adorable faces she would make, and do the right thing for her, but other times it was hard for him to say no to his daughter.

"Because your mom and I decided before we even knew that we were going to have babies, that if our baby was well – like me, that we wanted her to have a childhood. I know you want to be in school like Henry, but we want you to enjoy things other four year olds do."

"But Daddy!" she exclaimed. "I don't like that stuff!"

"You don't like playing tea party with Melody from day care? Or playing police with Henry?"

"We don't play police, Daddy, we play FBI and we catch all the badsubs."

Reid laughed. "But do you like that?"

"Yeah I do, but I'd like to go to school too Daddy!"

"It's not easy to be in school with people that are older then you Amorino. Mommy and I still have to talk about that. Now what would like to before supper?"

"Hm, could we play with my train?"

"Sure!"

They went down into the basement, which had been made into Sonya's play room after her first birthday, when they realised that their daughter had more toys then she could ever play with and their living room was no longer usable. Sonya took out her wooden train tracks, and trains dumping all the pieces on the floor.

The two of them started to put the train tracks together. Prentiss came down with a load of laundry. She watched the two of them on the floor putting the train tracks together. It never ceased to amaze her how Reid could show the same amount of determination and focus playing with their daughter as he did when he worked. They looked like two engineers as they put the track together in a different way then they had figured out before.

"Mommy look!" Sonya exclaimed. "We did it!"

She looked at the strange maze of tracks that somehow came together so the train would not fall off its tracks when they began to push it around the jagged loop. They had bought her a battery operated train for her last birthday, but she still liked to play with the wooden one and push it around the tracks she would make.

"That's amazing Sonya," Prentiss said smiling.

Prentiss enjoyed watching Reid and Sonya play together. They could spend hours putting tracks together, or solving puzzles, or reading books. Neither of them ever got bored with the activities. Sometimes she wondered if Reid had ever gotten a real childhood. It warmed her heart to know that she had a part in making sure that her husband got to experience that with their daughter now. She folded the laundry, slowly, getting distracted by the two of them playing on the floor.

"Sorry to ruin your fun," Prentiss told them. "But supper is just about ready, how about you two get washed up?"

"'Kay!" Sonya exclaimed then she ran up the stairs to wash her hands.

The three of them ate their supper, as always Sonya was telling stories about pre-school, and what she had done with Henry that day between bites of her food. When Reid was home Prentiss always let him take over their daughter's bedtime routine. Prentiss decided to curl up with a book while Reid gave Sonya her bath. When Reid was home Sonya usually got over an hour of story time.

"Daddy I wanna read you a book," Sonya told her father, as they sat in her bed with a pile of book around them.

"All right," Reid agreed.

Reid grinned, he loved it when his daughter would decide to read to him. She had started to do it about a year ago. She was getting better but was still shy about reading out loud even if it was only to her daddy. She jumped out of the bed and took "The Velveteen Rabbit" off of her bookcase, and began to read it to him. Reid had never really liked the story before but hearing his daughter read it to him he enjoyed it.

When she was done reading him the story the two of them reached for the same book "I Love you Forever." They smiled at each other. Although they both knew every word by heart, since he read it to her so often, it was still special to both of them when they actually got to both hold the book and read it together, before Reid tucked Sonya in for the night.

"Goodnight, Daddy I love you," Sonya whispered, curling into her bed after he closed the book.

"I love you too Amorino, goodnight," he told her, kissing her forehead before he left the room.

He then went into the living room, quietly. He went up behind his wife, and put her bookmark in her book. He then closed it. He went around to sit next to her on the couch and pulled her close to him.

"I missed you too," she whispered.

He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" he seemed distracted as she pulled him toward her.

"Just thinking about something Sonya told me. She learned math from reading Henry's textbook today."

"I know, I was there, I tried to trick her, and she still got the answers right. She's so smart."

"I know, she wants to start school."

"We discussed this already, Spencer."

"I know Emily. But shouldn't we talk about this again? We talked about it when it was in abstracts, and now she is here, we know she's like me, and she wants to start school."

"You don't have to tell me that!" she snapped. "That doesn't change my mind about what we decided."

"So we can't talk about this? Emily she's going to get to her first day of class and she'll be telling the teacher all the answers."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's not fair to the other students, and they'll tease her."

She sighed. "You don't know that for sure."

"So we just pretend like we don't know that she's like me, and just send her to school to be a pariah!"

"That's not what I said, Spencer. I don't want her being skipped ahead and becoming a social leaper!"

"So she has to pretend to be something she's not!" he snapped. They had always told Sonya to be herself, now Prentiss seemed to be back peddling.

"I didn't say that either. Stop putting words in my mouth! I would never ask her to be anyone but who she is!"

"Then consider letting her start school early!"

"No! She is not going into a classroom full of kids Henry's age! It's not happening. No! She will never be the same kid after that!"

"Emily we can't keep pretending like she is going to start grade one when she's six like every other kid! She's already reading at a second grade level! What is she going to learn in the next two years?"

"Spencer, we're not doing this right now. I'm too tired!"

"You're too tired to discuss our daughter's future!?"

"We're not discussing anything, we are arguing, and I can't argue with you right now. It's too hard to fight with you. I'm going to bed."

"Fine. I'm sleeping in the library tonight!"

"That's a good idea!"

Usually she would argue and tell him that she was not going to sleep alone on a night where they were under the same roof. Reid was floored that she had stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. They had put in a chaise lounge and Reid often fell asleep reading well into the night. Prentiss would go up and wake him and bring him back to their bedroom. Reid took his go bag, a blanket, and a pillow then he stormed up to the attic. He fell into a restless sleep, his mind filled with thoughts about his daughter. While his sleep deprived body reached out for his wife who wasn't there.

End Part 3

Notes: The book I keep mentioning is a great book. Just google it and it'll come up, I know my "Canadian" is showing by putting Robert Munsch in there but I loved that author growing up and still do. I know another cliffhanger but I needed some drama.


	4. Grown up Time

Title: Growing up Genius Part 4: Grown up Time  
Author: Trista Groulx  
Disclaimer: I don't own these folks, never claimed to as they belong to their creator, network, writers and actors and actresses that bring them to : T  
Summary: Reid and Prentiss' daughter is now four years old. What's she like?  
Notes: All right so this is the last of it, the very last part of this crazy long fic. Can you believe it? I hope that I did a decent job showing that Reid and Prentiss are happy, and that Sonya is a social little genius. Hearts to all of you who stuck through this whole thing. It means so much to me.

* * *

Prentiss had left the house before Reid had gotten up. She left him a note asking him to drop Sonya off at pre-school explaining that she had an early class. When she got to work she realised she was starving having skipped breakfast, and her morning coffee in order to not fight with Reid again. She went to the cafeteria and got herself a coffee, and some cereal.

Prentiss was trying to enjoy her breakfast when three of her students sat down at a table behind her, and began to talk rather loudly about how they wanted to join the BAU when they graduated. All of her students seemed to want that, but none of them so far had made it. The three students were in their first year, and Prentiss wasn't even sure they would make in the FBI let alone the BAU. She tried to ignore them, but they were being so loud it was impossible not to overhear what they were saying.

"You know what I think the best part about BAU is?" asked Jolene.

"Hm, what?" asked Dominique.

"The boys of the BAU?" swooned Nicole.

"Yeah," Jolene replied. "Like seriously was it one of the requirements of the job, that you had to be like drop dead gorgeous?"

"Yeah I know, that Morgan, my god he's easy on the eyes," Dominique laughed. "But I hear that his wife has him on pretty short leash. I don't blame her, I mean you land something that hot, when you're just a tech, and you should be scared that some young new profiler will steal him away."

"I think that Rossi is totally hot for an old guy," Nicole added.

"Yeah, but he's got one hell of a reputation. They say that fraternization rules for agents were made because of him, and he's been married like three or four times. Who wants that?" Jolene pondered.

"I never said I wanted to marry the guy. I just said I'd do him if I had that chance. He's hot. So is Hotch, but I don't hear anything about him being that open to flings," Nicole explained.

"Would you after what happened to his wife?" asked Dominique.

"I guess not. So what about you Jolene, you brought it up, do you have impure thoughts about the genius Doctor Reid?"

"Don't you?" Jolene replied.

"Well, yeah, I mean look at him. He makes geeks look damn desirable."

"I heard he calls his daughter every night, like no matter where the team is, he calls her and tells her a story." Jolene explained. "Like you've gotta be some kind of great guy to do something like that with that job."

Prentiss was always amazed by how many rumours made their way through the FBI building. It was like a giant high school, no one seemed to be able to keep their mouth shut when they heard something. She didn't like that these students knew so much about the team, when they hadn't even realised that she had been sitting there able to listen to the whole conversation.

Despite the fact they had had a fight the night before, Prentiss loved her husband. She knew that she would eventually be ready to talk to him. Hearing other women talk about him always made her blood boil. He always told her about any woman who tried anything while he was in the field, and she knew that she could trust him, but there was something about hearing those girls talking like he was some sort of prize made her blood boil. She didn't know why but she always felt possessive of him, but she wasn't sure how much of this she could listen to.

"Oh that is so cute!" Nicole exclaimed. "I've heard that too. Isn't he married though?"

"How good could his marriage be, with all the time he's out of town?" Dominique reasoned.

"I've heard his wife is a total ice queen," Jolene added.

Prentiss had heard more then enough from these women who were barely even out of high school. She stood up and slammed her hand against their table to get their attention. She was livid, she hated it when people would talk about the team like that. A lot of people in the building talked about the BAU, because they were such a close nit team. But she never liked it when people would talk about her like that. It was something she had learned growing up in politics. Her mother tried to teach her to take the high road, but she never could.

"If you are going to make it anywhere in the FBI, you better learn you're not in high school anymore, and you never know who is sitting next to you at the lunch table!" she snapped. "If you want to gossip and dream about bagging someone in the BAU do after hours in a bar, where your superiors can't hear you."

"Doctor Prentiss, we were just talking, we're sorry." Nicole explained. "We didn't mean any harm."

"I mean seriously touchy much?" said Jolene.

"Yes! I am a little sensitive about the subject, since if you had bothered to do any research about your professors here, you would know that I teach this class because I was in the BAU, and know all the members of the team."

"Really?" Dominique asked, surprised.

"Morgan is happily married, and his wife would claw the eyeballs out of any woman who tried to mess with her man, not because she doesn't trust him, but because she doesn't like catty women. Rossi is a complicated, but good man, who never found the right woman to settle down with. Hotch might be in love with a ghost but what he had with his wife is something most people can only dream about."

"What about Doctor Reid?" Jolene asked. "Come on he's a genius he's gotta know how not to get caught, plays the sweet guy card, he knows what he's doing and can sneak around behind his unsuspecting wife's back."

"No he does not, because he doesn't play a nice guy, he actually is a good husband and father."

"How would you know, it's not like you're married to the guy!"

"As a matter of fact I am not that you have any reason to know about my personal life. I think it might be time for you to rethink your choice of courses here Miss Dallas, because you will never make a good profiler."

Prentiss then stormed off, toward the floor the BAU worked from. She knew that they didn't have a case that day because Reid had not called her to tell her they were going anywhere. They were probably all at their desks doing paperwork. She stormed into the bullpen, right to Reid's desk.

Reid was surprised to his wife storming into the office. After their fright last night he had planned on making her breakfast, and then hopefully talk about the problem more reasonably after having some sleep. He believed that she had an early class, but was not expecting to see her until they got home. They didn't bring their personal life into the office, and he hoped that whatever had set her off was not going to be aired for all of his co-workers to hear.

"Looks like somebody has forgotten to clean up after one of his experiments again," Morgan laughed from his desk.

Prentiss ignored Morgan's comment, and practically yanked Reid from his desk. Reid was trying to focus his attention on the file he was working on, but she made it impossible. Prentiss then slammed her lips into his, in a very frantic and not office appropriate embrace. Her hands slipped down his backside, to his ass, and she pulled him to her. She could feel his face getting red. But kept him glued to her until she heard him squeak in surrender.

"What's gotten into you, Doctor Prentiss?" he tried to ask casually.

"Just overheard some of my students talking about my genius husband, and you know how I tend to get a little territorial, Doctor Reid. I realised that I wasn't mad at you anymore. I want a few rumours to start flying around about us, follow me."

"Uh, um, Emily as much as I know all of your fantasies, and I want to make as many of them come true as humanly possible. You know my reservations about this particular one, it's not like we're Garcia and Morgan who have a cave to themselves. Besides the lack of comfortable accommodations at our disposal Section Chief Strauss is in a meeting with Hotch and Rossi right now, which she seems to be distracted from at the moment. If looks could kill you'd be a widow right now."

"If she weren't staring at us right now I swear I'd be dragging you into anywhere I can think of and have my way with you," she purred playing with his tie. "But I think that look I'm now getting from Hotch and Rossi is to get back to my side of the building and leave the genius alone when he's working. I see that Garcia has finally relented and let you take down the sign she made you."

Garcia had made him a sign to hang on his desk which read "Genius at work. Caffeinate as needed. Do not feed Genius. Will bite when disturbed. Think before you ask Genius ANYTHING." She was surprised to see that it was gone, since it had been there for months now.

"Yeah, but only while Strauss is here. I love you Emily, we'll talk later, okay?"

"I love you too Spencer, yes, this time we'll talk, but later." She then left the bullpen almost as quickly as she had come in.

"What the hell was that about?" Morgan asked. "I thought you said you two had a fight last night."

"I did, I mean we did. I've been married to her for six years, and there are still times I have no idea what I've gotten myself into," Reid replied. "But I know I won't be able to finish this report until I go talk to her."

Reid got up from his desk, and went in the same direction his wife had just gone in. He went into the lunch room, not surprised to find her there reading a book. He went over and sat with her. She looked up from her book. They smiled at each other. Reid took her hand.

"What's going on?" Reid asked.

"I let a group of recruits get under my skin," she replied. "They were sitting there talking like there was no one else around about the men of BAU, and when they started to talk about you, I just snapped. I don't even know what came over me."

"We've both been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe it was your way of venting?" he offered.

"You might be right. Or I could just be jealous there are other women out there who find you attractive."

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter what they think, since I'm yours. I am smart enough to know I have a great thing going with you, and if I ever did anything to jeopardise that I would never find anything this good again."

She smiled. "I think I needed to hear that."

"I know that we both have different ideas about what we want for Sonya right now, and it's made things at home a little icy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to throw this away. I hope that you don't want that either."

"Of course not, we have been through too much together to let it go over this. I just don't see how we will ever come to any kind of compromise."

"I know, we don't need to talk about this right now. I liked having you close before, even if it was in that out in the open."

"I could tell, and I missed it too."

He kissed her fingers. "I hate that we can't figure this out. We both want what is best for our daughter."

"I know, but we agreed that she would get to be a child."

"I know, and I still want that for her, I do. But there's a reason that she is reading Henry's textbooks when you watch him."

"I know she wants to learn, but how do we meet all of her needs? You've told me how hard it was for you growing up going to school with kids older then you, I don't want Sonya to feel that way."

"I don't want that either, but if she is bored she will act out, and we don't want that either."

She nodded. "No, we don't. I just don't know what the solution is."

"We have an option that I never had, Emily. We can send her to a school that caters to her needs. I used to research those schools when I was growing up, and knew that my mother couldn't afford to send me there, so I dealt with what I had to move ahead with my life, and my learning."

"I don't want her thinking that money will solve all of her problems."

"I know, and I don't want her to think like that either. If we have some money to spare, shouldn't it go to her education, rather then things she doesn't need?"

"How much research have you done?" she asked.

"Enough to know that we don't have to ask for help to make it happen, and this school is closer than the best public school in our area."

"Okay, I'll look at everything when we get home tonight. If it really is the best thing for her we'll do it for her."

She hoped they were making the right choice for their daughter. She knew that Sonya loved to learn, but Sonya needed to be a normal child as well. She hoped that they were making the right choices for her. Prentiss knew that Reid had done a lot of research, and she would likely agree with the school he had chosen for her.

"Thank you," said Reid. "I should get back to work before everyone starts to think things about us."

She ran her hand along his face. "Would it be so bad if we were?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "As much as I love you, the answer is still no."

"Fine, you're no fun."

He stood up, then sneaked up behind her, and whispered into her ear. "You won't be saying that at home tonight, I promise, Dolcezza."

Her whole body tingled with goose bumps of anticipation as he walked away toward his own desk. She couldn't help but stare at his ass as he walked away. He was wearing a nice pair of slacks that showed that he actually possessed a posterior. Not as well as his jeans, but those were something she got to enjoy outside of the office. Even after seven years with him he still surprised her sometimes, and always made her happy.

The End (for reals)

Notes: All right that's all folks. Wow thank for sticking with me through all of this. Wow I never thought this fic would be this long! To all of you who are lurking now's the time to say a little something. HUGZ to all of you who have read this, I loved writing it, but it's time to move ahead. Love always - Trista


End file.
